


mistakes

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Not Marriage Proposal, Fluff and Angst, Long Term Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Dan buys himself a ring and Phil finds it.





	mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> instarbuckswithdan asked for a proposal fic so I wrote....this

There it is. Plain as day. A little vinyl box, tucked up next to novelty sushi underwear and Calvin Klein boxers. Phil’s heart skips a beat when he sees, a cold rush rolling through him from his ears to his toes. 

It’s not like they haven’t talked about it. They’ve been together for nearly a decade. People who weren’t alive when they met are almost double digits now.

But it’s not something they’ve ever really cared much about. It doesn’t feel like a next big step for them like it does for so many other people. It’s big, yeah, it signifies something semi - permant to the people around them. But they’ve never needed that. It’s not like their names aren’t written next to each other on plenty of other papers.

Phil picks it up. It doesn’t feel heavy at all. He’s surprised. It seems like it should be heavy. 

He opens it. It’s pretty. In a way. A simple silver band with three tiny, raw black diamonds in the center. But it doesn’t make Phil think of himself in any way. It’s more Dan. 

He holds it up next to his left ring finger, trying to imagine it there. The silver looks awfully pale on him. It’s too shiny. The stones looks kind of rough and pokey.

All at once he shoves it back into the box and next to their underwear, pushes the drawer closed with a thud and steps away from it. 

“Okay up there?” Dan calls up the stairs from the kitchen. He’s making dinner, something fancy and vegan his family had recommended. 

Phil clears his throat. “Yeah!”

He opens the drawer again and takes out underwear, avoiding looking at the box. He doesn’t know if he’s supppsed to say something to Dan or not, in this situation. 

He doesn’t like that. They’re supposed to be able talk to each other about everything. Sometimes it’s awkward, or pried out of the other, but it’s never a question of _if_. 

He takes a breath in and goes to take his shower. 

-

Phil half expects Dan to propose at the dinner table because they almost never eat there, or when they’re watching tv after and he gets up suddenly to pee. But nothing. 

Phil knows he’s acting strange but Dan says nothing aside from a few strange looks and an extra long cuddle before bed. 

Phil stares at the ceiling for a long, long time.

-

“Right.” 

Phil looks up blearily. “Huh?” His hands are clutching a coffee mug and he’s inhaling the hot steam like it’ll somehow wake him up more. 

“What’s up?” Dan pushes his empty plate away and rests his hands on his chin. He blinks Phil.

Phil stares into his coffee mug, unwilling to look at Dan. But he can feel Dan watching him, waiting patiently, and it all comes rushing out.

“I found my ring in the drawer when I was looking for under to shower before dinner last night and I feel awful and stupid and disappointed because I don’t really like it and I don’t want to hurt you Dan, but where did this come from?” 

Whoever thought marriage was a good idea?

Dan doesn’t say anything for a moment, and when he does Phil sags at the first syllable. His voice is soft and gentle and soothing, not at all hurt, and his warm hands cover Phil’s on the mug. 

“Phil. I bought that ring for myself but it didn’t fit, so I put it in the drawer because I didn’t want to lose it. It was expensive as fuck and I knew you’d kill me if I couldn’t return it. I’m so sorry.”

Phil processes his words for a moment. He wants to throw his mug full of hot coffee at Dan but settles for a carefully aimed banana peel. 

“Ow! I said I was sorry!”

“And I thought you were trying to propose with a ring I didn’t even like!” He swallows roughly and shakes his head, fingers digging into his eyes.

“Oh, Phil.” Dan sinks to his knees in front of Phil, gently taking the mug out of his hands and squeezing them. “I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.”

“The sock drawer, seriously, of all places?” He sniffs.

“I didn’t think.” He kisses Phil’s hand and pulls him up into a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Phil wipes his eyes on Dan’s collar. “Guess you can’t make a video about this one, huh.” 

Dan snorts. “I guess not.”

“Mmm.” Phil yawns suddenly, worn out from a bad night and too many emotions.

He tries to step out of Dan’s grasp but Dan doesn’t let go, gripping the back of Phil’s shirt and pulling him back in. “I love you, baby.” He sounds sweet and a bit unhappy, eyes big and round, watching Phil carefully. 

Phil’s heart melts against his will. “You’re such an idiot,” he grumbles. 

Dan coos in his ear. “But which is the bigger idiot? The idiot or the idiot who lives with the idiot?”

“Oh my God, don’t even joke.” He’s laughing a bit, though. “I expect you to be waiting on me hand and foot for the rest of my life.”

“Yes, sir.” Dan winks.

“You’re terrible.” 

“Then why are you smiling, Philly?”

Ugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/182262854650/mistakes)
> 
> Also I’m posting a fic for Phil’s birthday so stay tuned for that!


End file.
